Christmas Morning
by LuvversLuvvie
Summary: Sasuke made sure Naruto would have the best Christmas in his life. Shameless Fluff but it's Christmas! SasuNaru Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own no one in the Naruto world.**

**Summary: Sasuke made sure Naruto would have the best Christmas in his life. Shameless Fluff but it's Christmas!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Sasuke! WAKE UP!"<p>

Sasuke was rudely awakened from his peaceful, deamless sleep by a loud voice shouting at him and demanding hands shoving him.

Sasuke groaned and opened an eye to blurrily look at the clock on his bedside drawer. Luckily Naruto had decided long ago that a conventional anatomical clock distracted him when he would try to take an afternoon nap. Sasuke never paid it much mind, but when he wanted to know the time without thinking, he was glad he had appeased Naruto's desire for a large digital clock.

"Dobe, it's 4:57 AM." Sasuke growled dangerously.

Normal people would quail when they heard Sasuke's tone. That tone meant that he is seriously pissed and whoever was responsible—as well as anyone within sight—was in trouble.

But Naruto was immune. He's always been immune to Sasuke's warning signs. Sasuke's glares and growls haven't affected him since freshman year of high school when they first met and being by his side for the past 9 years only helped Naruto's immunity system rather than his senses, to Sasuke's annoyance.

Said blonde only giggled in childish delight at Sasuke's attitude with a smile that radiated pure happiness that made Sasuke open both eyes to look at his lover.

"But it's Christmas!" Naruto exclaimed, smile growing impossibly wider at the last word. He was literally bouncing with excitement.

"And Christmas couldn't wait until a normal hour, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a tired tone, mentally waking himself up. There was no point in trying to convince Naruto to go back to sleep.

"Teme! No, it can't wait! It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's CHRISTMAS!" Naruto cheered as his bouncing increased.

"That's already been established." The Uchiha replied as he sat up and stretched.

When he was finished with his quick stretch, Sasuke's eyes scanned their bedroom. It was their first year out of college and Sasuke had bought them a little townhouse. It was a bit small in his opinion, but it was larger than the dorm rooms they had shared and Senior Apartments at their college that Naruto had insisted they live in while on campus. And Naruto loved their house, proclaiming the size "perfect"; and Naruto's happiness was all that really mattered.

While scanning the bedroom, Sasuke saw the little hand-made crafts Naruto used to decorate their dorm rooms in college; Naruto had always been creative. The paper chains he made out of boredom in class one year, the Paper Mache Christmas Star he had made before high school, cotton balls tied on strings to imitate snow, a Styrofoam Snowman with a hat and scarf, and some new ones like a "countdown to Christmas" calendar hung up on their door and a hand-made Santa plushie he had received from work at a local children center with 8 little reindeer all filled the room with Naruto's personal Christmas spirit.

He also saw the "traditional" pajamas he and his lover wore. Naruto had insisted that they wore special pajamas on Christmas and even forced Sasuke to help him choose which pajamas would be a part of this new tradition Naruto had made up. Sasuke bought the deepest red silk pajamas he could find while Naruto bought bright green plaid pajamas with red trimmings.

With another groan, he noticed that the lights he had helped Naruto set up were still alight, another indicator that it was too early.

"Dobe, the sun isn't up yet so we shouldn't be up." Sasuke said in an Uchiha form of mimicking Naruto's cute whining whenever Sasuke tried to wake the heavy sleeper earlier than the sun.

"But they said at work that those rules don't apply on _Christmas_!" Naruto said in his cute whiny way that could only be achieved by the adorable blonde.

"You work with children." Sasuke pointed out.

"And children are professionals when it comes to Christmas! Now get UP!" Naruto said with a little shove to emphasize his want for Sasuke to get out of bed.

Grumbling, Sasuke got out of bed and walked over to his closet for his normal black robe. But his robe was nowhere to be seen; Naruto had somehow replaced it with a red one and slipped the string of his black robe through it as a belt to make a makeshift Santa Robe.

Sasuke turned to glare at his usuratonkachi, but was caught off guard by Naruto's serene and happily calm expression.

"What, Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a slightly confused expression of his own. Did he have bedhead or something?

"It's just…" Naruto looked down and blushed with his small smile, "this is how I imagine normal Christmases are. With children forcing their parents to get out of bed so they can open their presents under the tree."

Sasuke was suddenly more awake. He understood Naruto's desire for a normal Christmas. He and his brother, Itachi, would invite Naruto over on Christmas ever since high school, and Naruto would join them; but only after the siblings had shared their morning together. Sasuke had insisted that Naruto would be a welcome addition, and Itachi assured the little blonde that he was always welcome and that they'd be happy for him to share their morning. But Naruto insisted that Christmas morning was for family and refused to come over until after noon.

So he and Itachi would spend a quiet morning together, remembering the past when their parents used to be there and giving each other useful presents as well as an Uchiha form of gag gift and waited until the never-ending ball of Christmas Joy would join them in the afternoon while Naruto hung out in his apartment.

This year would be different, though. Sasuke had made sure that everything would be perfect for his love. And with a smirk, he realized that he had inadvertently given Naruto part of a "normal" Christmas with his annoyance at being woken up at such an hour.

With his smirk growing, Sasuke slid on his Santa Robe without complaint.

"C'mon, dobe. It's almost time to go downstairs." Sasuke said. In response, Naruto instantly turned to face him with such speed Sasuke was slightly amazed that he didn't get whiplash. Naruto's face was lit with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen; it was on par with when Sasuke asked him to be his boyfriend and after Sasuke finally told him that he loved him.

"YAY! PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS!" Naruto started to chant as he rushed over to put his own green robe that he had slipped Sasuke's red robe's string through to somewhat match his Christmas Pajamas.

Sasuke smiled as he headed over towards a little microwave they kept in their room. Naruto had said that it was easier to keep it in the room like their old college dorm; and by "easier", he meant easier on his Raman addiction. Sasuke grabbed a thermos filled with coffee he had prepared the earlier night and poured a mug—a Santa mug Naruto picked out for the holidays—and stuck it in the microwave to heat up a little bit. He was thankful for Naruto's decision to keep a microwave in the room then, as well as thankful for HIS decision to soundproof the walls because Naruto kept chanting in the background.

When the timer beeped, Naruto's chanting had moved from the bed and was getting closer towards Sasuke.

Turning around, Sasuke was surprised to feel a hat being placed on his head. Blinking, he faced the mirror and it started to make sense.

On his head was a red Santa hat with white fuzzy trimmings that Naruto had bought. And atop said blonde's head was a green elf hat with a soft felt trimming.

"C'MON, Teme, let's go downstairs already!" Naruto whined in his adorable way, pouting with puppy eyes. The ultimate trump card.

Naruto wanted to be the first one downstairs to see their tree, in all of its expertly decorated by Naruto himself, and because of his excitement for his first Christmas living with Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to be the first one down so he could see Naruto's expression when he saw the surprise Sasuke had worked to present.

Sasuke knew he was going to win this battle of wills, partially because Naruto had no idea about Sasuke's intentions, but also because the hats gave Sasuke a sudden idea.

"Alright, stop pouting, dobe. We can go downstairs." Sasuke told him. With a squeal, Naruto turned towards the door.

As soon as his back was turned, Sasuke struck. He quickly grabbed his Santa mug, placed a cover of sorts over it and grabbed Naruto's elf hat, flinging it across the bed.

"MY HAT!" Naruto shouted indignantly, hands flying to where the headgear used to be. He turned to face Sasuke with a little glare of his own, but Sasuke was already briskly walking out of the door.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted, even louder. He ran to the other side of the bed to grab his hat, shoved it on his head—not as neat as before—and ran out of the doorway to follow his bastard.

Naruto thundered down the stairway, partially out of passing anger at Sasuke but mostly because of his excitement. He didn't use the railing as he had covered it with garlands intertwined with multicolored lights.

He was about to shout at the Teme for beating him to the tree when he stopped in his tracks.

He heard a *click*; but that was of no concern. Naruto's undivided attention was solely on their Christmas tree.

Naruto could have sworn the night before; there were only about 5 gifts; two for each other and one to share. But now the entire base of their Christmas tree was hidden with the amount of presents surrounding their tree.

Eyes wide with wonder, Naruto turned to Sasuke for an answer.

"Read the card, dobe." Sasuke told his amazed love as he watched his love slowly nod and drift over to the mass of presents.

'_To: _Naruto. _From: _Santa_.' _The cards read.

Naruto heard another *click*; but again paid it no attention. Tears of happiness sprung to his eyes. Presents from Santa! Never in his entire LIFE had he _ever_ gotten a present from SANTA!

Of course Naruto knew the "truth" about Santa. Kids at the orphanage would tell younger ones the truth when they asked about the man in the red suit. They told each other partially to squash any dreams; but mostly to explain why they had to give each other gifts. That was part of the reason why Naruto became so Christmas-oriented around this time of the year; Christmases at the orphanage used to be downright depressing so he decided it was up to him to bring Christmas joy.

Tears began to flow as he hugged the present in his arms. His first gift from Santa!

Turning to his love, Naruto tried to ask how and to express how truly happy it made him at once.

Sasuke understood and strode towards Naruto, pulling him into a hug and whispering him his ear, "Merry Christmas, Naruto."

Naruto returned the hug with all his strength. This was the happiest he's been since Sasuke told him that he loves him!

The two stayed embraced in each other's arms with Santa's gift crushed between them—it felt soft and didn't break and was thin as well so they paid it no mind—for at least five minutes.

Finally, Naruto had to know.

"How?" he asked softly, without breaking their hug.

"You're a heavy sleeper." Sasuke stated simply, "I bought the presents with your other ones and hid them. After you fell asleep, I snuck them under the tree."

Naruto squeezed harder, if possible, and whispered his thanks.

"Anything for you." Sasuke replied, just as softly. And with that, he led Naruto back to the tree and sat him down in his lap.

"Open them." Sasuke ordered. Naruto didn't need telling twice.

Soon the floor around them was covered with discarded wrapping paper, tissue paper, and boxes. Any ribbon or bows adorned on the presents found their way onto Naruto's blond hair or somewhere else on his person.

With each gift, Naruto would squeal in childish delight and twist his body so he could kiss either the taller boy's cheek or lips.

Sasuke smiled between sips of coffee from his Santa mug. Being able to give Naruto the perfect "normal" Christmas he's always dreamt of was definitely worth being rudely woken up at 4:57am.

About an hour passed before Naruto had gone through all of Santa's presents. He was like a child; he would take his present completely out of its packaging, deem everything as amazing and would sometimes squeeze the life out of them. Much time was also spent thanking his personal Santa.

Naruto had gotten to the two presents from Sasuke. He reached over and brought the two of them closer to his side while Sasuke's arms found their way around his waist, pulling him slightly closer. With an excited smile—because THESE gifts MUST be special enough for Sasuke to claim all the credit—he started to open the bigger one.

Naruto gasped a little; then the room was filled with the infectious sound of Naruto's laughter. Sasuke smiled at the sound; Naruto's laughter was pure and like his eyes, allowed anyone nearby know exactly how the blonde was feeling. This laugh told Sasuke that Naruto was genuinely happy and that this gift amused him more than any other.

Sasuke had given him about a year's worth of microwavable Raman as well as an entire booklet of coupons to Ichiraku's Raman.

Naruto thanked Sasuke between gasps for breath, and then Sasuke told him to open the smaller gift.

Naruto unwrapped the present and gasped once more.

Inside were "BEST FRIENDS" necklaces exactly like the ones the two had bought together the first time they went to the mall together.

Naruto wiggled out of Sasuke's hold to turn around and give him a proper hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Naruto said between little pecks on the lips with unshed tears of happiness and a huge smile on his face.

Smiling, Sasuke pulled his love into a deeper kiss.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, all too soon in Sasuke's opinion, and reached back towards the tree to grab the presents for Sasuke.

"Your turn, Sasuke!" Naruto loudly proclaimed with a large smile of anticipation.

Sasuke smirked as he reached for the present in a big box, much like Naruto had done. Naruto was bouncing with excitement while sitting across from him again.

Sasuke opened the gift and chuckled. Much like his present, Naruto had bought Sasuke a few months' worth of coffee.

He smiled at Naruto and gave him a kiss on the tip of the nose to show that he appreciated the gift. Naruto positively beamed at the reaction his present inspired.

Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto promptly gave him the last gift. Sasuke began to unwrap the gift. Naruto sat still this time, a smiling face staring at Sasuke, waiting for his reaction.

Sasuke was momentarily speechless.

Naruto had given Sasuke a collage. It was inside a simple but large picture frame that Naruto had decorated with "Sasuke x Naruto" in colorful combinations of elaborate calligraphy; simple handwriting, some printed while others in cursive; letters cut out from magazines; and some foamy letters from the children center. The collage itself was pictures of the two of them; pictures of them in high school, pictures of them in college, pictures of them after moving in together, pictures of them as friends, pictures of them after they had become a couple, pictures of them with other friends, and pictures of just the two of them. Naruto had somehow designed the pictures in the shape of a heart.

Sasuke ran his hand just above the picture of the two of them sharing a kiss that another friend had snuck, amazed at the detail and time that went into this present.

Sasuke gently placed the present to the side.

"Thank you." He said with sincerity as he pulled Naruto into a gentle hug. Naruto returned the gesture. Sasuke could feel Naruto's smile against his cheek.

"I feel bad, though." Naruto suddenly said.

Taken by surprised, Sasuke almost let go. Renewing the embrace, Sasuke asked why in the world Naruto would have a reason to feel bad.

"Because you got me all these gifts! And I only got you these two." Naruto confessed in a quiet voice.

Grabbing hold of the younger's shoulders, Sasuke held Naruto at arm's length and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I don't need presents. I only need you." Sasuke told Naruto with conviction.

"But—"

"And besides," Sasuke cut Naruto off, reaching behind his back, "you're giving me more presents than you realize." In his hand was a camera.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. Chuckling slightly, Sasuke turned it on and moved next to Naruto, showing him the pictures he had taken.

There was a picture of Naruto when he first the Christmas tree and the mass of presents he wasn't expecting. It had the wonder Naruto was feeling as well as an underlying genuine happiness at the sight he was seeing. The captured how Naruto had just rushed down the stairs, with his elf hat almost falling off his blonde hair and his robe all ruffled up and about to fall off his shoulder.

The other picture was of Naruto reading the card from his first present from Santa. He was kneeling on the ground; his Christmas pajamas and robe were still ruffled as well as his hat to the side of his head. Naruto's expression was of pure happiness.

"Smile, Dobe." Sasuke softly commanded as he pulled Naruto closer and held the camera to capture the perfect Christmas morning for eternity.

*Click*

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S A CHRISTMAS STORY!<strong>

**I've always loved this time of year! I've held onto most of my Christmas traditions and replacing forgotten ones. Like all month, I've been exclusively wearing Christmas colored clothing. I'm a total Christmas fanatic. My family recognizes this and basically stay out of my way ha ha.**

**I'm not a morning person in the slightest, but Christmas is the only exception to this rule. It's the only day I don't try to slash at anyone who dares wake me up.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! I had a lot of fun writing it and all its Christmas glory.**

**Reviews make me smile a lot ;)**


End file.
